Lies Hidden In the Heart A Taiora
by greenteeks
Summary: OK TAIORA FANS! Since I love reading all Taiora's so much, I decided to write one as well. Hope it doesn't suck TOO bad, but please r/r, k? Arigatou. Oh, and it's a bit angsty, part 2 up soon... For the contest maybe? Please read Taoira contes
1. Lies Hidden in the Heart; A Taiora

This fic is dedicated to Logan, and is also for the Taiora contest going around, I'm not sure which one, but is also dedicated to Vera ^_^   
  
A/N: This story takes starts out where it left off in my First Kiss Takari fic, part 4, when Tai kissed Sora for the first time in her mother's flower shop...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lies Hidden In the Heart  
  
  
Taichi Kamiya slowly pulled his face away from Sora, their lips parting with a soft, romantic sound. He observed her pretty face, flushing with crimson, her eyes closed, her expression relaxed. Her ruby eyes slowly opened to meet his deep, liquid eyes, seeming to melt into them. Her strawberry hair seemed to glow around her as the sun sparkled in the sensuous strands. Tai couldn't believe he'd just had the guts to do what he did.  
  
When he widened his eyes in shock at his ambiguous act, he half-expected Sora to slap him when her expression changed to one of shock as well. But she did no such act. Only looked down at the ground with a slightly dreamy gaze in her eyes. Tai wanted to do more, but was sure she'd resist. He climbed to his feet, stretching his legs out a little, and watched Sora on her knees, next to the flower bed, still gazing softly at the soil beneath her. Tai could've sworn he'd really done the right thing by acting on the feelings he'd had for her for quite some time, though they were unrealized feelings until now...  
  
"So- Are we still on for dinner tonight? Even though we were originally planning to go as- as friends?" Tai asked, hope and worry sitting in his face. Sora nodded slowly, not even glancing up at him. Tai felt a crushing in his chest, and moved away from her, backing up, and exiting through the gate of the Takenouchi's shop.   
  
Sora watched him go out of her peripheral vision, a warmth, yet an ache settling within her heart.  
  
  
  
The new day of the week started out dreary as the teenagers of Odaiba High slumbered through the halls, each one occasionally glancing out the window to see if the gloomy autumn rain had ceased yet. Sitting in his Statistics class, Tai leaned onto an elbow and stared outside, waiting, and thinking about Sora, who sat on the other side of him. They still had many classes together... That was just one thing they had in common, and probably will always have in common, the classes they decided to take. She also had the next class with him. Modern Japanese, Science, and Skills.  
  
Sora turned her head away from the sensei's lesson to admire Tai's handsome profile as he stared unaware out into the weather. The same weather that had prevented their dinner "date" on Saturday. Not that Sora complained. She had been feeling a little uncomfortable about him since that kiss, and was glad they had kind of avoided each other for the rest of the weekend. True, she'd been waiting for that kiss from Tai for a long time, and even saved herself for it, but it still came as kind of a shock. It was weird to think of Tai, the former leader of the Digidestined, the ambitious, spunky, over-energetic hyperactive boy they had all known and come to love, as a man who could arouse Sora in a way that she'd never known, as a man who could get what he wanted out of a lot of girls, though she knew he had never done such a thing. But still, it was weird, and a bit scary, to think of Taichi Kamiya in such a way...  
  
The bell rang suddenly, loud and long, startling both Tai and Sora so that they jumped at the exact moment. For the first time in days, both friends looked at each other and smiled, slight laughs escaping their mouths as they tried to suspress them. Gathering their stuff, they walked to their next class together like they usually did.   
  
Once again, Tai found himself sitting next to and staring at Sora as she focused on the lesson being taught. She felt his eyes burning into her, though, and she snuck a look at him, thinking he wouldn't notice. He did, and he leaned forward to try and get in Sora's line of vision. She leaned forward as well, defying Tai's obvious attempt to get her to look at him.   
  
Tai noticed with a sudden intake of breath that Sora's neckline dipped a little, and he could see down her shirt, skimming the soft cleavage line above where her breasts, he knew, were forming. Tai suddenly flushed a bright red as he realized what he was trying to look at, and sat straight up in his chair stiffly, finally causing Sora to look at him strangely. Tai smiled at her to cover his internal embarrassment and batted his eyelashes at her in a humorous way. Sora couldn't help but cover her mouth and giggle silently.  
  
Is he flirting with me? Sora didn't know what to think of it. She was aware of all the girls who tried to shamelessly flirt with Tai, a boy much more mature than the rest in his class, along with being an amazing soccer player with a nice, lean, athletic build, and a hilarious personality as well. Having an adorable smile also played a mean part.   
  
"Knock it off,Tai," she whispered, shoving him away from her desk as he leaned over to stare into her notebook.  
  
"I didn't get the last couple of notes, can't you help me out?"  
  
"No, if you weren't sitting over there drooling..."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Mr. Kamiya, Ms. Takenouchi, do you both have something you'd like to share with the class?" the sensei barked. Sora snapped her attention to front of the class and Tai jumped back into his seat, bowing his head apologetically. A couple of snickers could be heard around the classroom, but Sensei Nagasi silenced them all with a look. The lesson continued until the period was over and school ended.  
  
"Tai! Yoohoo, Tai... Over here!" A few of the cheerleaders from their last class waved to Tai and fluttered their eyelashes at him, all while Tai was trying to get his stuff shoved into his locker and get out of the school building and to soccer practice... even though it was still raining. Sora stood next to him, anxious to get to tennis practice, which would consist of just practice shots indoors. Tai's practice took place outside, rain or shine. The cheerleaders in their cute little bouncy uniforms, flirting with Tai, did not get past her attention, and neither did the fact that Tai smiled and waved back at them. Overcome with a sort of sadness, she spun on her heels and started walking off without Tai.  
  
"Hey, Sora, wait! I still have to get my soccer uniform out of here... Oh well, like she cares. She's in a hurry, that's all." Several students walking by glanced at Tai strangely as he muttered to himself, but he didn't care. He was too distracted with watching Sora's green school uniform bouncing as she stalked away. Since when did she get so pretty? He decided not to let her walk away like that, with something apparently bothering her. He stood, slamming his locker, and dashed after her, into the rain.  
  
Sora heard him catching up to her, and she sped her pace, not wanting him to see her jealousy. But he grabbed gently onto her arm and pulled her around to face him. By this time, they were far away from the other kids, and could converse in privacy. Sora flushed at his intimate act, not feeling cold anymore as the rain poured over both of them, soaking them to the bone...   
  
Sora knew his next question, and hoped she could control herself enough to not answer him completely...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
So what do you all think? ^_^ Hope it doesn't suck too bad. Oh well, I know it does, but please R/R and humor me, K? Arigatou! I really appreciate it, and maybe if you's guys demand it, I'll get the sequal up soon. Oh yeah, if the one holding the Taiora contest is reading this, would you please mail me and tell me what I need to do? Sorry, I haven't had time to read the updates... Ja ne till next fic.  
TK  



	2. Lies Hidden in the Heart; A Taiora 2

This is the second part, I hope you all likes! This half is dedicated to FoxyTaioraQueen, just because she was so persitant ^_^ BTW, love your pen name!!!  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
  
"Sora, what's the matter? Why'd you walk off like that?" Taichi wanted to know. Though Sora resisted at first, he tried vagely to clasp her hands into his. The rain splattered down onto them, making their clothes cling and their hair fall, dripping. But neither noticed it.  
  
Sora reddened at feeling Tai's strong, compassionate hands hold tightly onto hers. She couldn't bear to look at him sometimes, at his innocence of never suffering the knowledge of a dreadful secret, and she turned her head to stare at the ground, glad the rain could somewhat hide the tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
Tai was crushed. He wanted so much to comfort her and be there for her, to let her know that he did in fact understand her life...  
  
"Like you don't think those cheerleaders were cute and good potential girlfriends or something..." Sora muttered, a few jealous tears escaping. Tai smiled faintly, relieved. He thought that this would be about what Sora had been forced to tell him and Matt so long ago, just three years ago, about how her home life sucked, how she hadn't known love for so long, how she hadn't any idea what happened to her father...   
  
But now, Tai knew how to get her back. Playfully, he spun Sora around, still holding onto her hands so that her arms were twisted around to the back of her and Tai's chest and stomach were pressing to her back. Sora's flushed face deepened to a crimson as Tai whispered softly into her ear from behind, warm steam blowing into it as he spoke. "So you're jealous..."  
  
"No! Why would I be? They're just a bunch of girls who flirt with anything male..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, deny it all you want Sora, but I know what was going through your mind." Tai enjoyed seeing Sora's horrified profile, and he started laughing uncontrollably.  
  
Sora jerked away from him, angry beyond words, and stomped her foot once on the ground and crossed her arms. Tai was gasping behind her, water dripping from his long chestnut hair. Then she couldn't help but smile herself, which made her more angry.  
  
"Knock it off!" she shouted, trying to keep a straight face. "What's so funny about this?" Tai just shook his head, wiping tears from his eyes. "I'm NOT jealous..."  
  
"Yes you are, girl. I guess you just don't see how happy that makes me."  
  
"Yeah, well, don't let your head get too big." Sora started stalking away again, only to have Tai dash after her and stop her again. The laughter was gone from his eyes, a serious expression, a sincere one, in its stead.  
  
"I didn't mean it that way, Sora. I meant that it makes me happy to know that you care enough about me in that way to even BE jealous of something stupid like those damn preppy snobs..." Tai trailed off, knowing he'd already said the right thing. Sora's expression softened, and she passionately threw her long arms around Tai's shoulders, burying her face in his chest. Tai delighted in in comforting her, placing his hands on her lower back softly.   
  
  
The afternoon passed into evening, the rain had finally ceased, and Tai's andSora's practices ended at almost the exact same time. Noting the soft, beautiful night air, Sora glanced at the sensuously handsome tanned boy walking slowly next to her. His practice, she knew, had been a tough one, and he was covered with mud from his arduous treks in the soccer field, maneuvering left and right, keeping in tune with the ball. Sora's practice wasn't nearly as hard. In fact, Sora had never had any practice in tennis that was even compared to practices she'd had in soccer. That was one of the many things she still admired about Tai.  
  
"I'm glad it finally cleared up," Tai suddenly stated out of the blue, the cheerful smile that was his trademark appearing on his face once again. Sora gazed at Tai's beautiful countenance, pondering his sweet existance, his perfect life. He had everything in Sora's eyes-- a sweet, caring sister, a mother who was able to show her love for him every moment of the day, a father figure... Silent tears found a way down Sora's face in the twilight, not for a moment esaping Tai's attention.  
  
Tai's heart seemed to collapse within his chest as he watched her pain bare itself. If only she knew she wasn't alone in this ache... He slowly reached out his loving hand and tenderly wiped the falling tears away. Sora stopped walking and turned to face him. Tai halted as well, still cupping her cheek softly, letting his hand feel the exquisite pleasure of Sora's flesh. He couldn't believe how much she could arouse him with just a fleeting look of helplessness crossing her delicate visage.  
  
Sora's breath came fast, and she knew Tai was going to comfort her in the one way (and only way, she was sure) he could...  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
  
End of part 2! I hope it's not too bad, and I'm sorry it's short, but I wanted to get this down real soon. Part 3 will be up real soon. Arigatou to the 4 who have me on author alert. This is for you as well, guys! Anyway, g/g. Please humor me and r/r even though I'm not deserving... ^_^ I really appreciate it... 


	3. Lies Hidden in the Heart; A Taiora 3

OK, this is part 3 everyone, and hopefully only one more part. ^_^ Now and mostly next time we'll see why why I decided to name this Lies Hidden in the Heart. See? I have a point! But seriously, I'm not good at titles, or stories for that matter, but for those of you who enjoy them anyway, this is for all of you. Vera, Sandiya, Boy, Digi Girl Trio, Animegirl, Amberosia, SGPMM, everyone else I mention in the 1st 2, and just everone else period. ARIGATOU EVERYONE!!!! Especially Logan, you have been such an inspiration..........  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The mist created from the day's rain shrouded around Tai and Sora, enveloping them in a passionate, romantic atmosphere. Sora felt Tai's soft, warm breath on her lips as he cradled her face delicately, bringing himself ever closer to feel her kiss...  
  
I can't do this, Sora thought to herself, though with all her heart she desperately wanted it. But she couldn't let Tai bring his perfect, untainted life into her darkened world full of holes, secrets, and lies. Just as their lips softly met, she forced herself to pull away instead of deepening as she so desperately wanted to do. She brought her hands up to Tai's and gently moved them down from her face. Tai looked crushed as he pondered why she stopped.  
  
He couldn't get over how beautiful she was growing up to be. He couldn't believe this was the little, red-headed, sweetie-tomboy who was into soccer as much as he was as a kid, gracefully becoming more womanly everyday, but still so sporty and strong-- yet so weak and vulnerable because of her sadness. He wanted to protect her from the world, and let her know his secret, so that she would always know that she wasn't alone in all her suffering.   
  
"I don't understand why you feel your life is so bad," he said softly, reading her sorrowed expression. "You're not tainted and corrupted like you think you are. I don't know where you get that from. You are one of the most innocent girls I've met, and the most upstanding. Even my sister doesn't compare." Sora looked to the ground, wondering how Tai could read her like that.   
  
He must know her a lot better than she originally thought... That being, what more does he know of her life? Sora panicked slightly, but then realized that Tai didn't think it was that bad. Mr. PerfectFamilyandHomeLife didn't think she had it so bad. Was she exagerating a bit much on herself? If Tai still thought she was innocent, then-- could she be wrong? "Sora, the only thing your sad life has done to you was make you a hell of a whole lot more mature than the rest of us..." she heard Tai continue. Her eyelids fell halfway and she almost started crying, feeling Tai's grip on her hands become stronger.  
  
"But what would you know...?" Tai gaped at her words. So that was it. She thought that Tai's life was perfect and he was always happy because he and Kari never fought, because on the outside, his parents were the perfect example of normality. He had the most well-rounded family out of all the digidestined. Davis and Yolei were the only other ones that had somewhat normal lives, only their families were always bickering at each other.  
  
Tai couldn't believe what an airhead he had just been. Of course Sora was afraid of him becoming more than a best friend. When you're with someone, you invite them into all aspects of your life, good or bad, and as badly as Sora thought of her life, and as caring and motherly as she was, she didn't want to "taint" Tai's perfectly imaged life with her secrets and lies hidden in her heart.   
  
But Tai really knew she had nothing to seriously hide. Maybe the knowledge of her father, if she indeed had that information, but that would come in time. Tai knew he'd have to take the first step, though, and expose himself for her to accept. "Wait here, Sora. Please don't leave yet, I'm just going to drop my stuff in my apartment and change my clothes. I want to come back down and take you home. Okay?" Sora nodded slowly, watching his face, defining every motion of it, unable to tear away her gaze. "I also have something to tell you... Just wait for me." With that, Tai dashed up the stairs to the second floor, and down the hall to his apartment.  
  
Sora watched him, admiring every graceful movement he produced with his lithe body. She moved over to the sliding door windows so she could somewhat peer into his home, observing Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya welcome their son and giving him their warmth of hello's. Then she saw Kari walk into the room. She hugged him, then playfully brushed herself off. Sora guessed that she was teasing him about his muddy appearance.  
  
Tai was happy to be noticed as he entered his apartment, his parents smiling at their messy son, Kari teasing him about his clothes. Without wasting a moment, he rushed into his room and threw every stitch on his body. Barely throwing water onto his face in an attempt to wash up, he quickly dressed into fresh-smelling pants and a shirt, then dashed into the living in record time. Now if could only manage to do that for school in the morning...  
  
"Mom. I'm walking Sora home. S'that okay?" His mother nodded, a pleasant smile on her face while his father and sister shared a knowing smile. "By the way, I'm telling her," he added to get a reaction.  
  
At this, Taichi Kamiya's whole family gazed at him, shock written on his parents' faces. Kari's was indifferent, for she was too young to understand why it was a shock anyway. And she figured she'd probably end up telling T.K. sooner or later-- someday...  
  
Tai shook his head once, confirming that his mind was made up, that they couldn't stop him, and they shouldn't try. He didn't see what the big deal was. He was too young as well to realize how much it actually meant for his family to have this secret, but he knew Sora would never betray him.  
  
A solid look of acceptance appeared on his parents' faces, and Tai knew that it was okay with them. They had stessed so much before how important it was for this secret to not get out, but they both knew and loved Sora like a second daughter. She would understand, surely she would.  
  
Tai ran out into the darkening evening and almost tripped over himself as he flew down the stairs. A couple of times he had to catch himself on the railing, until he finally reached the sidewalk and spotted Sora gazing sadly into his apartment window. Don't worry, Sora, he told her in his mind. We'll be more together than ever before in moments. Just wait a little longer, till we're out of earshot of anyone who might be listening...  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Part 4 up soon if you want it! ^__^ Man, it's gonna end up so cheesy, I know it. I hope no one hates this or my ending. It'll end in 4 for sure, then maybe a little epilogue, if you guys can bear with me that long, if you guys can STAND me for that much more!!! Lol Ok, but anyway, arigatou to everyone for liking my stuff, it makes me feel really special. You people are just too sweet, I know I'm not that good to be getting such praises. All of you artists out there deserve this much more than I do ^__^ Koi to all !!!! Ja ne, till next fic 


	4. Lies Hidden in the Heart; A Taiora 4 - e...

Ok, everybody. I wanted to sincerely say arigatou for all of the support you've given me. Every one of you has truly been an inspiration, and I'm so sorry to be letting you down like this. It's a truly terrible ending, but I couldn't do any better than this. I never meant to drag it on and make it seem like it was some big secret, but it really wasn't, just a little something to show that Tai wasn't completely perfect, and also my view on the last name situation....... But read on if you'd like, and I'm warning you, please don't be too let down and please don't flame me. Ashiteru everbody!!!!!!  
  
*-*+*-*+*-*+*-*+*-*+*-*+*-*+*-*+*-*+*-*+*-*+*-*+*  
  
  
Sora waited silently as Tai caught up to her, her arms wrapped around her body, trying to spread some warmth in the cold chill she felt, though not from the rather damp air. I wonder what he has to tell me, she thought. Deciding it wasn't anything important, she let Tai walk to her side and felt him softly slide his hand into one of hers. She didn't mind it one bit, though a bit forward, and she wanted to treasure that moment for as long as she could, before things unraveled, as she felt they would soon.....  
  
Tai breathed deeply after starting the long walk to her apartment complex, thriving in the moment that Sora let him hold her hand, feeling its softness squeeze gently, passionately, desperately....   
  
"Sora," Tai barely let out in a breath, sure she didn't hear him, for all he wanted was to just say her name, in all its beauty and meaning. The sound of it reminded him of silver bells clinging on a day when the sky was bright, blue, and clear. Sora......  
  
Sora waited for Tai to continue, and when he didn't, she abruptly stopped her pace and turned to face him in the twilight, visioning him in the glorious splendor of the darkening night. The deepening blue suited him so perfectly. Maybe that's why the deep, twilight shade of blue had always been her favorite color. Because of Tai, because it always looked so well on him, like it was made especially for his existance. Sora's dreamy gaze was not lost on Tai, and he attacked Sora with a fiery kiss that set both their hearts aflame.  
  
Tai felt Sora's rosy lips hesitant at first, then respond needily, as if she'd been waiting three years for this. Her mouth slightly parted as Tai hungrily filled himself with her, his male body wanting this for so long, craving it from this girl who was his best friend, this girl only, who would no longer only be his best friend, but a soul mate for forever and a day. At that moment, Tai even felt that forever wasn't long enough.  
  
Sora made herself break away as she felt Tai pressing against her, wakening every part of her, giving it a new desire. She couldn't believe Tai had done this to her, and she thrived in its feeling, but she was still scared of the outcome of all of this. She was scared, plain and simple, of Tai himself. He had such a haunting expression of aching passion on his face, and she finally realized just what Tai could be capable of. But instead he stepped back like a gentleman, turned his back, and staring up at Sora's door on the third floor of the apartments in front of him. Sora couldn't help but feeling a bit surprised at his sudden solemness, his strong arms crossing in front of his chest and his breath coming in fast gasps.  
  
"It all started I guess after Kari was born. I can't remember all that well, I was only three, you know," Tai started, his body still turned away from Sora, his head gazing over his shoulder looking back at her and her reaction to what he'd tell her. Sora waited patiently. "My mom and dad all of a sudden packed up everything and rushed us out of the house we were living in, moving us to Highton View Terrace. They even changed a couple personal things about ourselves. I'm not exactly sure what it was that happened, but I remember them thinking that-- it was an attack directed towards us when the digimon were fighting outside of the digiworld. Remember how some people thought it was a bombing? Well, my mom and dad panicked and moved us to Odaiba, in which we knew absolutely no one.  
  
"I can barely remember anything, and I can honestly tell you I don't see the big deal of changing our last names," Sora widened her eyes, "but that's what they did. Guess they didn't want someone to know who we really were. Only my father's mother still keeps in touch with us, because she seems to at least understand what went on, why BOTH my parents had the same last name even before they were married..."  
  
Sora couldn't understand what she was hearing, that Tai's parents were related before they got married? She kept rapt attention and stood closely behind Tai, offering her support, though she was just grasping onto the fact that his family had committed some horrible sin of incest....  
  
"But, Tai," she whispered, resting her arms gently onto his shoulders, setting her head onto his firm back, "family members falling in love isn't too unheard of. It's been done before, maybe not close family members, like brother and sister, but..."  
  
"You're right, Sora. My parents are second cousins to each other. Wouldn't be that terrible, you'd think. Me and Kari didn't come out deformed, did we? But apparently, not according to my mother's side of the family, who were all very protective of one another. They had gotten in a fight with my dad's side when they figured out what was going on between the two..." Tai almost lost control there, his voice breaking at the horrid thought of incest. Sora had heard enough, though. Enough to know that Tai just didn't know anymore, that he only accepted the fact that his parents were together and always thought of them as, not cousins at all, but as normal parents like he should have thought of them... like normal parents like they should have been...  
  
Sora encircled Tai from behind the waste, offering all the support she had to give, sighing in contentment when she felt Tai relax against her. They were alike now... body and soul. Just one more.... question, one she couldn't refrain from asking....  
  
"Taichi Kamiya. What's your real name?"  
  
"Y- Yagami, Taichi."  
  
"Taichi Yagami..."  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
Sora smiled on his shirt as he turned around to face her, still holding the embrace. She loved the sound of it, the way it flowed so smoothly out of her mouth. "Yagami..."  
  
Tai smiled as well, smug at the new secret he and his best friend like no other now shared. "It- it means Eight Gods." Sora looked up into his sweet face, adoring every moment spent with him, and not worrying about having to fight with her concious any longer. Not that she didn't enjoy fighting it, but it was nice to know the winnings were so much greater than the struggle.....  
  
  
  
  
Sora= Sky  
  
Takenouchi= Home of the Warriors  
  
  
+†+*+†+*+†+*+†+*+†+*+†+*+†+*+†+*+†+*+†+*+†+  
  
  
Arigatou, minna-san, for reading my story, and if it turns out that the ending didn't suck so badly, and I get enough reviews requesting it, I might as well go ahead with the epilogue I had planned out, which would end up leading straight into my song fic Come With Me, which I posted a while back. Well, anyway, please don't be too hard on me, k? Gonna go sing now...... "All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go. I'm standing here outside your door. I hate to wake you up to say goodbye......"  
(Leaving On A Jet Plane, peformed by Chantel Kreviazuk) ^__^ 


	5. Don't Wanna Miss a Thing; A taiora song ...

  
Tai slowly opened his eyes, not able to keep them closed any longer, when it was obvious he couldn't sleep for the night. Not when what he'd just been through had been as sweet and fullfilling as it was, as anything could possibly be.  
  
  
(I could stay awake  
just to hear you breathin'  
watch you smile while you are sleepin'  
while you're far away dreamin')  
  
  
Tai heard the soft, heavenly breathing next to him as he looked over to her, his best friend, smiling while she slept, a content, satisfied expression on her sweet face.  
  
  
(I could spend my life  
in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment   
forever....)  
  
  
Tai couldn't restrain his arm from moving slowly to the spot where her arm rested atop her breast, feeling it rise and fall with her steady breathing. Tai thrived in the quiet of the night, just the sound of their two breaths synchronizing, the apartment complex settled with the sleeping occupants, Sora's mother away for the night....  
  
  
(Every moment spent with you  
is a moment I treasure....)  
  
  
Tai blinked slowly, not wanting to totally cut off his vision of the loveliness before him.  
  
  
(Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'cause I'd miss you baby  
and I don't wanna miss a thing)  
  
  
Tai couldn't believe his dream, this dream, of Sora Takenouchi, his best friend, lying next to him, beneath his one arm, above his other, as it lay snugly between her bare back and the soft bedsheets.  
  
  
('Cause even when I dream of you  
the sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
and I don't wanna miss a thing)  
  
  
He smiled his sweet, innocent child-like smile, the one that was so familiar with all of his friends when they knew he was up to something mischevious. When his beautiful liquid eyes narrowed and his eyebrows moved together in a frown, though his cute half-smile still remained, turning his face into and incredibly cute visage. He gently pulled her closer to him as he shifted himself so that he could move closer himself without awakening her.  
  
  
(Lying close to you  
feeling your heart beatin')  
  
  
Tai felt her heart keeping time with his as he gathered her up gently, breathing in her rosy, female scent, the soft thumping against his bare chest as he slowly rested it against hers.  
  
  
(And I'm wonderin' what you're dreamin'  
wonderin' if it's me you're seein')  
  
  
He leaned gently over her, feeling the soft linen sheets between their chests.   
  
  
(Then I kiss your eyes  
and thank God we're together)  
  
  
His soft lips brushed her soft, beautiful eyes just before they fluttered open, then they moved to her lips, which were parted slightly. Sora smiled sleepily as she opened her eyes to such a kind, gentle awakening in the night.  
  
  
(I just wanna stay with you  
in this moment forever  
Forever and ever...)  
  
  
Sora widened her eyes as Tai backed off and rested his head on his hand, propping himself up on his elbow. He gazed down at Sora lying next to him, her sleepy expression looking at him lovingly as her eyelids closed halfway.  
  
  
(Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'cause I'd miss you baby  
and I don't wanna miss a thing)  
  
  
Sora smiled at him, somehow not believing that this was Tai, her best friend since eight, that she was staring up at as she lay naked beneath the covers, feeling his strong, male body next to hers. Giggling softly, she felt another tingle shoot through her body as a promise of more to come, and she turned over so her back faced Tai, drifting back into a dream-filled sleep, visions of her prince playing behind her closed eyes.  
  
  
('Cause even when I dream of you  
the sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
and I don't wanna miss a thing)  
  
  
Tai couldn't bring himself to just lay his tired head onto the soft pillow and fall into a content sleep. Sora's peaceful, smiling profile was too beautiful a sight to close his eyes to.  
  
  
(I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
I just wanna be with you  
right here with you  
just like this....)  
  
  
Tai finally did lower himself, but only to bring his face closer to hers, to smell her essence, to fill his sight with only her sweetness, her soft, bouncy hair brushing against his skin. He wrapped both his arms around her tightly, almost desperately, as he pulled her closer than she could possibly get.  
  
  
(I just wanna hold you close  
feel your heart so close to mine  
and just stay here in this moment  
for all the rest of time....  
  
yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
yeah!......)  
  
  
"I don't wanna close my eyes," Tai whispered softly, knowing Sora could hear him in her subconcious. "I don't wanna fall asleep, 'cause I'd miss you." Sora slightly turned her head to hear his soft voice as he spoke to her. To her, it was in a dream, but she knew she was hearing the sweetness in reality as well. "Baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing. Even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do, I'd still miss you." Tai leaned ever closer to breathe into her ear, feeling her body quiver. "And I don't wanna miss a thing...."  
  
  
(Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep.....  
  
I don't wanna miss a thing....)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
*sigh* ok, I know it was terrible, but I hope you all liked anyway *perks up* ^_^ I'd like to give credit to Aerosmith for their song, 'cause I love it!! And I couldn't resist using it for this purpose... I know the end kinda sucked, but hey, I'm not real good at endings anyway, and I tried to make this fic as sweet as possible. Hope it was!! (? Was it? *glances around at empty room* -ahem-) Anyway, ja ne till next fic!! TK  
P.S. Please don't flame too bad!! ^_^ ' 


End file.
